Beloved
by Valerian Skies
Summary: Just random drabbles about Seishirou and Subaru. Some drabbles are based on an RP between me and my friend. Pairing: Sei/Sub, mentions Fuu/Kam
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura_

Everytime they land in a new world, Subaru can't help but look for Sakura trees. They were his favorite flowers even though Kamui hated them. Despite the fact that the Sakura was beautiful, they reminded Subaru of the one person he longed to see. The one person he loves and cares about more than anyone in the world besides his twin.

_Kiss_

The one thing that had started all of this was just one, simple kiss before they ran. Seishirou had remembered how those soft, velvet lips felt against his. They had been sweet and delicious. But after that, they ran before Seishirou could do anything. Now, he's traveling to find them while wondering how he can get Subaru to kiss him again.

_Smile_

Subaru always wondered why Seishirou smiled all the time. Especially at times when things get painful for the two of them. Sometimes, Subaru wished that Seishirou would show his true feelings instead of hiding behind a fake smile all the time.

_Sweet_

Seishirou had always liked sweet things. It was a secret weakness that no one but Subaru knew about. Subaru had told him that eating sweets would give him cavities but Seishirou had shrugged it off and kissed him instead. If Seishirou had to choose what was the most sweetest thing he had ever tasted, it would have to be his beloved Subby.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kitten_

Subaru makes a cute kitten, Seishirou thinks as he saw the vampire curl around himself much like a cat would. Seishirou smiled at the sight. Subaru was his kitten and he wouldn't share him with anybody else.

_Dress_

...Subaru was so going to kill Seishirou. How the hell did he let the other convince him to wear a dress? Especially a pink wedding dress?! And to make it worse, Hokuto just had to be there and take pictures of him. For the entire night, Subaru glared at his boyfriend who merely smiled at him innocently.

_Date_

Seishirou remembered the first time when they went out on their first date. Subaru had turned red as a tomato and Hokuto had teased him so much about it. Kamui, however, looked like he was ready to kill. Their first date went by nicely except for the fact that Hokuto and Kamui had stalked them.

_Love__  
_  
He was the first person Subaru had ever fallen in love with. He would only love him and no one else. No one could ever replace Seishirou.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meeting_

Subaru sat in the park one day while Kamui was out making sure that the hunter or his brother wasn't in the same world as them. He sighed and stared at the ground. He wished that he could see Seishirou-san again...Subaru blinked when he felt rain. He looked up and remembered. They met under the sakura...under the rain..and under the stars. Subaru smiled.

_Jealousy__  
_  
"I am not jealous," Subaru said indignantly after Seishirou accused him of being jealous when he was talking to a woman in the store. Seishirou merely snickered at him and said, "_Sure_ Subaru-kun. Whatever you say." Subaru glared at him and 'hmph'ed.

_God_

Subaru doesn't believe in God. He thinks that there is no such thing. If there was, why would God make his life so miserable by falling in love with the one person he knows he can't have?

_Blackmail_

"HOKUTO!" yelled Subaru as his face turned beet red. Hokuto laughed and held up a photo of him and Seishirou kissing. She replied, "Go shopping with me or I'll give Yuuko this picture!" "This is blackmail!" Hokuto merely laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Gold

Gold was the color of death. He was a vampire and Seishirou was merely a human. If that's so, then why is Seishirou's eye a bright gold like his?

Death

Subaru was afraid of death. He, himself, ages much slower than humans so dying does not scare him much. It's when he saw Seishirou on the brink of death that got him so panicked that he gave him his own blood. Turning into a vampire was like dying but Seishirou would live much longer. It was Subaru's selfishness to have Seishirou by him no matter what. He didn't want to lose him to anybody, not even to death.

Angel

When Seishirou first met Subaru, he knew right away that the vampire was filled with so much innocence. Even though Subaru was a vampire, he acted more like an angel. A beautiful angel sent by God himself.

Shadows

They were each other's shadows. Where one goes, the other will follow. One was nice, and the other was cruel. They cannot exist without the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow

Seishirou has always liked the snow. Some would say that it was because he was born in the winter and was raised in the snow., and other would always make cruel remarks that it was because of his mother. The true reason Seishirou liked the snow because it was pure; untainted by anything. That was the firs tthing that came into mind when Seishirou and Subaru first kissed as the pure, white snow fell around them.

Possessive

He was a possessive bastard, Subaru absently thought as he hung out with his new friend, Rick. Subaru had always known that Seishirou was possessive boyfriend and didn't seem to mind it. Well...usually doesn't mind it. But when he first met Rick, they became good friends (or so Subaru thought) and didn't see why Seishirou was starting to become possessive now. However, after Rick tried to rape him for the first time, Subaru felt guilty for not believing Seishirou and doesn't mind when the hunter becomes possessive anymore. Especially to those who are too friendly to the innocent and naive vampire.

Pillow

Subaru makes a comfy pillow, Seishirou mused as he laid on the vampire's lap. They were resting in the park in one of the worlds they've been to. The vampire was soft and warm than what most people would believe a vampire would be. Seishirou smiled silently to himself and just snuggled to him while Subaru smiled down at him and played with his hair.

Blood

Blood was like a rose that's been torn apart. Subaru watched Seishirou as the hunter slept. There was a pool of blood below them and it was dripping underneath the floorboards. The vampire's eyes turned bright gold at the scent of blood and tried to resist the urge to drink the blood of Seishirou.


	6. Chapter 6

Pervert

His boyfriend is a complete and utter pervert. Subaru scowled a bit but his breath hitched when Seishirou licked on one of his fingers. He mentally groaned. Why did Seishirou have to do to this everytime?! Yet...it felt so good....Subaru blushed at the thought. The vampire held back a moan as Seishirou sucked on his fingers and blushed more. What Subaru didn't know was....he was a pervert too in his own special way.

Leather

Subaru bit his lip as he stared at Seishirou...or more precisely, at what Seishirou was wearing. The hunter decided that it'll be fun to wear leather of all things! It fitted nicely on him and Subaru hated how it looked tight on his boyfriend. His thoughts immeditately vanished from that to something else. Subaru's eyes widened in horror when Seishirou held up a leather outfit for him and blushed. Later that day, Subaru was in the bathroom trying to take off the leather outfit after his boyfriend practically forced him to wear it. Seishirou was so dead...once he gets this ridiculous outfit off of him of course.

Bond

Seishirou and Subaru shared a very special bond. Probably so special that anyone one would be jealous of it. Their minds, emotions, and their very soul is connected to one. If one gets hurt, the other will suffer and so on. It's like they're one in two bodies. The bond they have can never be broken. For they will always be together forever. For they will always seek the other out no matter what.

Dream

In his dream, all he sees is Subaru. Waiting to be found again. He tries to call for the vampire but Subaru does not listen. When Seishirou doesn't try to call him, Subaru would always turn around and smile, with his hand extended out. The vampire was waiting for him. And when Seishirou wakes up, he doesn't see Subaru. Sighing, Seishirou sometimes wondered if Subaru dreams about him too.


End file.
